Momo Mai
|alias = Thunder Queen Snot-Nosed Brat |name = Momo Mai |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 23(Pre-Time Skip) 48(Post-Time Skip) |height = 5'5(Pre-Time Skip) 5'7(Post-Time Skip) |weight = 121(Pre-Time Skip) 132(Post-Time Skip) |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown(Former) Green |birthday = April 16 |blood type = A- |affiliation = Lovely Maiden Guild |previous affiliation = Ito Academy |mark location = Right Clevage |occupation = S-class Nominee Mage Counselor |previousoccupation = Teacher's Assistant |team = Team Raging Storm |base of operations = Lovely Maiden Guild |status = Alive |relatives = Tsunade Mai(Grandmother) Keiko Mai(Mother) Trent Jaiden(Uncle) Sakura Jaiden(Aunt) Deker Jaiden(Cousin) |magic = Thunder God Slayer Magic Arc of Mimicry |weapons = Long Straight Katana|partner = Miyuki Yamamoto Fumiko Mikoto Shinju Rune Sawada(Boyfriend) }}Momo Mai(もも まい Momo Mai) Is the only daughter of Ito Academy Teacher, Keiko Mai, as well as the granddaughter of the Head-Mistress, Tsunade Mai. She is Keiko's young assistant when she is teaching a class, and is in charge of disciplinary actions if they start goofing off. She is also the niece of Trent Jaiden and Sakura Jaiden. At age 17, she was given special permission to travel the world to see what was out there. On her journey she met up with her old childhood friend, Rune Sawada, who she had a crush on ever since the two were kids. She eventually became his girlfriend, and continued on her travels. She met up with a guild master named Erin Nakano, who saw potential in the young girl, and persuaded her to join her Lovely Maiden Guild under the group,Team Raging Storm. Appearance Even though both her Mother and Grandmother both were born with some form of white hair, Momo was born with her father's brown hair with small streaks of white in it She is known for wearing pink overall's and a green shirt underneath it when she is in her mother's classes. Due to her mother training her in Swordsmanship, Momo often wears a formal training outfit each time she learns from her mother, and is never seen without her practice sword in hand. Growing out of her Overalls, Momo now wears a custom shirt that only covers down to the top of her stomach, exposing her mid-drift and frilly bra black bra, with booty shorts to match and has a belt holding them up, and a blue jacket that has yellow flames on the outside and dark red and blue flames on the inside. She has been known for wearing a blue bandanna that she ties into her hair into a pony tail, a blue ribbon with a star on it around her neck, and wears combat boots wherever she goes. Like her grandmother and mother, she has been seen to be very well endowed and has dyed her hair with red streaks on it to cover up the white in her hair. Her most noticeable feature is her eyes, which changed colors after her Thunder God Slayer Magic was released on her tenth birthday, giving her electrifying eyes. After a few years had passed, Momo has been seen to more often wear pig-tails in her hair along with a purple sweater that she got for her birthday, and has also been seen to be very endowed just like her Mother and Grandmother. Personality Like any five year old, Momo is a happy and well-around child who is always interested in making friends with even the worst of the students at the academy. She has a strong attachment to her mother, often resulting in her doing anything her mother tells her to do, including swinging her practice sword at students who fall asleep in class. She is often shown to have a great emotional attachment to stuff animal's, due to her Father giving her a bunny and teddy bear before his untimely death. As the years went by, Momo began to develop more from being the simple go happy girl into a strong independent person, which was something both her mother and grandmother wanted from her. History Before she was born, her mother Keiko was on the road traveling from place to place in search of her older brother, Trent Jaiden, who ran away after a fight with their mother, Tsunade Mai. Over the years she followed him, Keiko eventually met up with another mage, who saved her life after a fight between her and her brother, which resulted in Keiko falling off the side of a cliff. As the mage was healing her wounds, the two fell in love, which made her forget about the promise she made to her mother. The two decided to get married and settled down in a nearby village to help it out after it had been raided by bandits. After a year of work, the village was able to thrive once more, and for their reward, Keiko and her husband were allowed to live with them as long as they wanted to. The days went by as they made their life in that small village, and it was there they found out that Keiko was pregnant. After nine months had come and gone, Momo Mai, was born.in the shack of the local doctor as her parents were glad to see that she was born healthy and happy. After two months living in peace, tragidy struck as the band of mages came back into the town, only this time they had a Dark Mage known as Hydrate with them. The villages was in chaos as everyone was trying to escape except for Momo and her parents. Knowing full well that he didn't stand a chance with his loved ones in harms way, Momo's father told them to run as soon as he would attack , but not before doing one last act as a father. Using his Archive, Momo was immediately given the knowledge and skill to use one of her father's most devastating magic's, Thunder God Slayer Magic. However, knowing she wouldn't be able to control it at a young age, used a spell to make sure the magic would not appear until her tenth birthday. With one final kiss, Momo and Keiko ran for their lives away from the village, knowing that their loved one was gone from the world. After another two months of traveling, Keiko took her daughter to meet the one person who would give her the love needed to compensate for her dad's death, her Grandmother Tsunade Mai. After their meeting, Tsunade offered Keiko one of the teaching positions in the Ito Academy, which she happily accepted in order to make sure Momo grew up somewhere safe. Five years passed as Momo grew up from the young baby girl into a young five-year-old child, who started to do sword training at the age of three to better prepare herself for the day her true magic would be unlocked. During her time at the Academy, she meet for the first time both her uncle Trent Jaiden and aunt Sakura Jaiden. After 12 years of living inside the Academy, Momo decided that she needed to see the world for herself, instead of always hearing it from the people that lived in the boarding house. She finally gained permission from both her mother and grandmother as she set out for the first day of her new life as an Independent Mage. During her travel's, she managed to make a name for herself, attracting the attention of many different people, including one of the Guild Masters, named Erin Nakano, who saw that she had great potential to rise. She offered Momo the chance to join her guild, which she gladly accepted, and joined in the Team Raging Storm. She also became the girlfriend of Rune Sawada, one of her oldest childhood friends from the Ito Academy. Magic & Abilities Thunder God Slayer Magic - is a very rare and powerful Lost Magic that deal's with the ability to consume all forms of lightning and use it in battle. In Momo's case, this magic has been locked in her mind by her Father, and will not be made available to her until her 10th birthday. After her tenth birthday, the magic was unlocked and made available to her, and after two years of training, Momo was able to master the magic due to the knowledge left to her by her father. Basic Spells *'Thunder God's Hammer' - The user focuses electricity through his arms, then slams them into the ground, sending a shock wave towards their opponent at high speeds. Arc of Mimicry - is a rare Lost Magic that allows the user to absorb the matter and energy of anything that they can touch. The only exception to this rule is that they cannot absorb anything that has been infused with magic or anything that is involved with a style of magic. Momo learned this magic from her grandmother to help give her control of the magic that was dormant inside of her. Master Swordsmanship - Momo started off her training when she was around three years old, just like her mother and grandmother before her, and even though she still has a long way to go, both woman can sense that she will become an even better swordsman than the two put together. After years of practice under two master swordsman, Momo was able to perfect her own sword style, using it in combination with her Lost Magic. Trivia *Momo's Theme is Psycho Teddy *Keiko named her daughter, Momo, because peaches are her favorite fruit. *Momo knows about what happened to her Father, but still feels his love for her inside her heart. *She calls her two favorite stuffed animals, Hoppy Bunny and Gummy Bear. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Sword user Category:Ito Academy Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Godslayer Category:Swordsman